<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Exploring" by dimitrescute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979515">"Exploring"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimitrescute/pseuds/dimitrescute'>dimitrescute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tekken (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex Tapes, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimitrescute/pseuds/dimitrescute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"But if you're a voyeur, just say so. As from what I remember, you'll be begging for more there in 3, 2, 1," and your face reddens when you hear yourself begging for him to fuck you harder. Leo laughs, before leaning in close to your ear. He snatches the camera from you.</p>
<p>"If you want to, we can make a sex tape right here, right now,"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"No?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Kliesen/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Exploring"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm reposting my fics here, because WattPad deleted them all, sadly. here's some of it that were saved.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You laid down on the bed, tired from the flight. You and Leo had come home from a trip, and just in time before the States had banned all international flights because of the Corona outbreak. Leo comes in the room, stripped from his clothes, a towel dangerously hanging low from his v-line. "Hey, babe," Leo said. You look at him and eyed him up and down. He held a black, small bag and he throws it at you, and you catch it.</p>
<p>"What's this?" you asked. "It's our camera," Leo said. You open the small bag, and in it was, well, the camera that you had bought for Leo previously on his birthday. Leo definitely loved recording everything with you, from getting ready for a party/fancy dinner, to traveling out of the country, to literally doing everything in the house. You were cooking? Recorded. He was shaving? Record him. Hell, he literally sneaked in the video camera in one of his tournaments, and thank the Lords you weren't caught.</p>
<p>But the recording has brought you two somewhere. You and Leo decided to create a YouTube channel, and with you and Leo's friends, your channel grew and grew, and most of it was you and Leo traveling. It did take you far, ranging from the different states of the United States, to exploring caves and abandoned houses with him.</p>
<p>"Come to think of it, I actually haven't watched our unedited videos yet," you chuckled. Leo walks in the shower, not really bothering to close the sliding door behind him. Besides, it was just you and him that lived in the house. "Why's that, babygirl?" Leo asked, turning on the hot shower, and you hear his moan echoing through the bathroom. You turn on the camera and started watching all the videos.</p>
<p>"You just record... And then give it to Alisa- oh! This was back in Scotland! Edinburgh was amazing!" you say, and the next clip was you looking for some clothes to wear back in your hotel in Scotland. Leo chuckles. "You know, I'm surprised you haven't recorded our fucking yet," you say, skimming through the gallery. You smile at the camera when you saw the familiar scenery of Japan, you and him wearing a plain yukata.</p>
<p>"Actually, I did," Leo says, chuckling. "Wait- what!?" you look at the bathroom. "Remember when we fucked in like, the cave in Austria?" Leo asked. Your eyes widen, and you immediately look for your clips back in Austria, which was like, what? 13 hours ago? "You won't see that in there. It's in a private folder." Leo said, as if he saw you looking for it. You leave the folder and saw the private folder Leo was talking about.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do not open, Mr. and Mrs. Kliesen's property. Leo, we're not even married!"</em>
</p>
<p>Leo laughs.</p>
<p>You open the folder, and everything that Leo didn't want to show the public was hidden there. You coming out from the shower naked, Leo recording the morning after you and Leo had rough nights, showing the painful yet beautiful marks that decorated your bodies. And there it was, the cave video. Your face gets hot as you played the video. It was trimmed from the original video, and saved as a different clip.</p>
<p>After you and Leo said your signature outro, Leo immediately kisses you, and well, after skipping a few minutes, there you were, legs wrapped around Leo's waist as he held you tight, fucking you hard. Your moans echoed the cave, and if anyone was ever nearby, you two were sure that they'd hear the erotic moans that were coming out from the both of you.</p>
<p>Leo comes out from the shower, and laughs at your embarrassed self. You shake your head. "If you wanted to make a porn video, you could've atleast chose a nice room to fuck in," you mutter. "Not in a cave," you rolled your eyes. "Why? What's wrong with a cave?" Leo asked, sitting down as he dried his hair. "Well, for one, we're supposed to be exploring it, not fucking in it," you say. "Don't worry, though! I've no intention to post it whatsoever. Just tell me to delete it, and I will," Leo says.</p>
<p>"But if you're a voyeur, just say so. As from what I remember, you'll be begging for more there in 3, 2, 1," and your face reddens when you hear yourself begging for him to fuck you harder. Leo laughs, before leaning in close to your ear. He snatches the camera from you.</p>
<p>
  <em>"If you want to, we can make a sex tape right here, right now,"</em>
</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>
  <em>"No?"</em>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>You look up at Leo as he fucked your mouth, his hand pulling on your hair as the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat again and again. Your throat flexed instinctively as he buried himself completely down your throat. "Fuck, babe! Taking my cock so good," Leo threw his head back, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed the forming lump in his mouth. You close your eyes, but Leo lightly slaps your cheek. "Look up at me, just fucking look at me, fuuck!" Leo growled, bulging the tip out from your cheek. You lightly squeeze his balls, and the moan that you pulled out from Leo's mouth was sending you fucking soaking for him.</p>
<p>"O-Oooh, fuck! Yes, that feels so good!" Leo says. You were about to touch yourself, but Leo snatches your hand away. "No touch— Oh— fuck!" Leo rolled his eyes as your tongue swirled on the slit of his cock, his mouth remaining agape. His cock twitches, and he pulls out his cock from your mouth, a string of saliva hanging from your mouth. "Gonna cum in your pussy first," Leo chuckled, helping you stand up. The tripod's shadow had reminded you that a camera was recording everything you and Leo were doing.</p>
<p>"I wanna ride you," you whisper, pushing Leo down on the bed. Leo smirks at you in amusement as you got on top of him, his bare cock rubbing your clothed cunt. "Get that thing off, I swear to God—" Leo whimpers. "Shh, stay patient, sweetheart," You chuckle, grinding on him and watching him squirm underneath you. "Please, please, babygirl. 'm gonna fuck you so good, gonna fill you up, please, wanna feel your pussy," Leo begged, and you felt a rush of arousal rise in your body. Not like you were gonna admit it, though.</p>
<p>You sat up for a bit to take off your panties, and impatient Leo grabs your waist, and you couldn't even retaliate as he thrusts his cock up in you, which had definitely caught you off guard.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fuck!"</em>
</p>
<p>You screamed, your eyes rolling back to the back of your head. "Why couldn't— You wait— a-ah! Fucking  Christ!" you moan, moving your hips along with his. "You were taking so fucking long," Leo growled, giving your pussy harsh poundings to emphasize his words. (And thus continuing to prove how impatient he was.) "Shut— the fuck up!" you growled, raking your nails down his toned chest. Leo grabs your neck and squeezes it tight enough to cut your air supply.</p>
<p>"That's not how you talk to me, little girl," Leo growled, his other hand rubbing your clit vigorously. "Screw you!" you hissed, and Leo flips you to your back, his hand letting go of your throat and squeezing one of your perky breasts. He grabs one of your legs and puts it up to his shoulder, his cock delving deeper in you, making you scream out for him. "Fuck! Ah!" you moaned, your nails digging unto his biceps. Leo pounds on you hard, making you feel how thick he is everytime he thrusts in you. "God, you're so big! Ah!" you moaned. "Ooh, fuck! Look at that fucking pussy, you're sucking me in," Leo growled, his eyes looking at your full, soaking cunt.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Leo, oh my God!" you moaned, one of your hands rubbing your clit. "Yeah, you like that? Being recorded how much of a whore you are for me?" He asked. And you nod, unable to form coherent words with how hard his pounding was. "Thought so," Leo growled, squeezing your tits and leaning down as he latches his mouth onto your erected nipples.</p>
<p>"I-I'm going to cum, fucking shit, Leo!" you hissed, your cunt clenching on him so good. "Cum, babygirl," Leo moaned, his hands squeezing your throat again, and you let out a choked moan as you felt your orgasm slowly coming in. "Fuckfuckfuck, OH MY GOD!" you scream, your back arching as you saw white. Your body shook as you came on your lover's cock, your cunt tightening on him. Leo bit his lip, his hips bucking involuntarily against you, wanting to feel more inch of you.</p>
<p>"'m gonna fill you up so good! Gottverdammt!" Leo moaned, and he gives your pussy a few more good thrusts, before releasing his hot cum inside you, keeping his promise to fill you up. "Ooh, shit!" Leo pants, stopping his hips and he lets go of your leg, only for it to fall to the soft bed. He hangs his head low, gasping for air, and the same goes for you, staring blankly at the wall, euphoria never leaving the both of you. When you regained your breaths, Leo looks at you, how beautiful you were in your post-orgasm afterglow. Leo pulls out of you and lays beside you. You groaned. "The camera, Leo," you say groggily. Leo scoffs. Right. He'd forgotten.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah," he says, getting up and turning the camera off. He lays beside you, and you immediately snuggle in his arms. "I love you," you whisper. "I love you too," Leo says, kissing your forehead. "Or maybe you only say that because I put up with your shit," you say, pinching his nipple, and he hissed. He mocks you with the latter sentence, and you rolled your eyes at him, grabbing the blankets and covering the both of you. The second your eyes closed, sleep immediately greets you.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Extended Ending: 2 days later..</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>"Alisa! We're glad you could come over today," Leo says, handing the camera to her. "No problem, guys! I'm a robot after all, I can't get infected with COVID-19," She said, grabbing the camera with such care. "We owe you," You smile. "Thank you and Xiayou for becoming our editors. You guys are the best!" You say, hugging her, but immediately pulling away when you realized she came from outside. Alisa chuckles. "Don't worry, F/N-chan, I've got a disinfecting upgrade. I disinfect myself quite a lot," Alisa said, and you sigh in relief. "Alrighty, I'll come back to drop off the camera!" Alisa says, walking to the front door and putting her shoes on, before bidding goodbye and leaving.</p>
<p>You lay on the couch, completely unaware of the wide-eyes Leo, who had forgotten to move the clip to the private folder.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>"Alisa, what the fuck!" Xiayou covers her eyes. It was rare for her to swear. Alisa was surprised at first, but eventually laughed halfway the clip. "Jesus, Alisa! Get that off the damn screen!" Xiaoyu facepalms. "Aren't you curious about what Leo-san and F/N-chan does in their free time? It's my first time seeing them like this," Alisa giggles.</p>
<p>"No, Alisa! We watch and edit their vlog videos, not their porn!" Xiaoyu says. Alisa sighed and closes the video, and Xiaoyu swore she wasn't gonna look at her two friends the same way.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Your hands went cold, the hairs in the back of your neck standing as your eyes repeatedly scanned the texts you received from Alisa and Xiaoyu.</p>
<p>
  <em>XY: Not to be mean guys, but next time pls use a diff camera.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>AL: will it be rude if i asked for another video? im very curious bout it, hehe.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>AL: ok im sorry i shouldnt have said that... unless?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>XY: pls ignoer alisa she's not used to stuff like this, but yeah. pls. i cant even look at your faces properly now.</em>
</p>
<p><b><em>"LEO, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"</em></b> And from the kitchen, there was Leo, who had stopped cutting vegetables in horror.</p>
<p>
  <em>"A-AH!! I-I'M SORRY! I FORGOT!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"MOTHERFUCKER!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>End.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope everyone's doing good!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>